Brokenhearted
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Waiting for my phone to blow. Now I'm here in a sticky situation. Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacin'. Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour./Fantao!/Oneshoot/It's not sad ending :)


_**This is more than a typical kinda thing**_

 _ **Felt the jones in my bones where you were touching me, oh oh**_

 _ **Didn't want to take it slow**_

 _ **In the days, going crazed, I can barely think**_

 _ **You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, oh**_ ** _oh_**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **BROKENHEARTED**

 **By:** _Skylar.K_

 **Wu Yi Fan** x **Huang Zi Tao**

 _Drama / Romance / Fluff_

 **Rating:** T

 **Note:** this fic difenently a song fic. Take from **Karmin** song with the same title :)

Beware with the typo(s)!

.

.

.

Wu Yi Fan bukanlah seorang pria yang maniak dengan pekerjaan hingga bermasalah dengan lingkungan sekitar. Ia tidaklah seseorang yang anti sosial, hanya saja memang ia tidak terlalu suka berada di tempat ramai. Seperti berada di _department store_ , stasiun kereta, tempat pesta, atau tempat-tempat lain yang menurutnya berisik. Terkecuali jika dirinya memiliki kepentingan untuk urusan pekerjaan, maka ia akan berusaha untuk bertahan demi kelangsungan pekerjaan agar berjalan lancar.

Dan bukannya ia tidak mau mendatangi pesta yang di selenggarakan salah satu rekan bisnisnya, ia hanya enggan. Yifan selalu merasa tidak nyaman berada di antara banyaknya orang yang tidak di kenalnya maupun belum tentu mengenal siapa dirinya. Oh ya, hal itu tidak penting. Tapi meskipun ia tidak menyukainya, Yifan akan berusaha bertahan karena memikirkan rekan bisnisnya yang selama ini telah dirinya anggap sebagai saudara. Jika tidak mana mungkin seorang Wu Yi Fan mau membuang waktu hanya untuk menikmati segelas anggur dan berbincang tak tentu arah dengan tamu undangan lainnya.

Meski tampak dingin dan cuek, Yifan selalu berusaha untuk tetap berperilaku menyenangkan di dalam lingkup bisnis. Dan yah, hal itu cukup merepotkan untuk lelaki yanh jarang bicara seperti dirinya. Kebanyakan orang lain lah yang memulai obrolan dengannya. Entah itu pria-pria tua berambut putih pemilik perusahaan, CEO muda, ataupun para wanita _single_ (bisa juga telah _taken_ ) yang berusaha mendekatinya. Sekedar memberikan respon seadanya dan hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

Yifan itu lelaki tampan berkharisma. Sebenarnya cukup dengan tatapan mata ia dapat memikat siapapun yang di inginkannya. Tapi sayangnya Yifan tak tertarik, karena meski usianya baru saja memasuki kepala 3, ia masih belum memikirkan pendamping hidup, karena prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah pengembangan perusahaan yang di milikinya. Dan yah, tak jarang lelaki tampan super tinggi itu menjadi bahan _bully_ beberapa teman semasa kuliah yang masih berhubungan dengannya.

Yifan tak peduli. Memang apa masalahnya jika dirinya masih _single_? Langit tidak akan runtuh bukan? Selain itu dirinya juga tidak tertarik untuk sekedar bermain rasa dengan para wanita cantik yang memujanya, ataupun lelaki manis yang cantik yang mendambanya.

Rasa ketertarikannya untuk menjalin suatu hubungan benar-benar 0%. Selain karena tidak tertarik, ia juga tidak menemukan sesuatu hal yang menarik pada diri orang lain yang membuatnya tergugah. Dan Yifan tidak sedikitpun merasa iri ketika sesi dansa tiba di pesta yang di hadirinya malam ini. Ia masih setia berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan segelas _wine_ di gelas kristalnya yang tersisa separuh. Dengan tangan kiri berada di dalam saku, ia menatap tanpa minat lantai dansa yang sudah terisi cukup banyak oleh para undangan.

Mengenakkan stelan jas serba putih, rambut sewarna emas yang di sisir rapih ke belakang yang memberikan kesan tegas dan angkuh, lalu wajah rupawan dan tatapan tajam yang seolah melarang siapa saja untuk mendekat. Cukup membuat para wanita yang akan menghampiri berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya. Terlebih jika kedua alis tebal Yifan sudah tertekuk lengkap dengan wajah bosan yang sangat kentara. Meskipun Yifan tidak mengatakan dirinya tidak ingin di ganggu, si tampan itu menunjukkan keberatannya dengan jelas melalui kepintarannya mengolah kata-kata.

Dan si tampan Wu itu kini menghela nafas pendek, menunduk memperhatikan cairan _wine_ di dalam gelas kristalnya, menggoyang-nggoyangkannya kecil hingga beriak, lalu kembali mengangkat wajahnya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tak sengaja menoleh ke sisi kanan dari tempatnya berdiri, _auburn_ nya menangkap sesosok lelaki tinggi berpakaian pelayan, yaitu kemeja putih, celana hitam, dan vest berwarna senada yang sedang menawarkan minuman pada para tamu undangan.

Yifan kagum melihat lelaki lain yang tingginya nyaris menyamainya, namun yang membuatnya betah memperhatikan sosok pelayan berambut hitam dengan _style_ yang segar untuk wajahnya yang berkarakter itu bukanlah semata karena tinggi tubuhnya. Lebih kepada bentuk tubuhnya yang menarik, terlebih dengan vest yang di kenakannya membuat bentuk pinggang hingga ke pinggul tercetak dengan jelas, lalu wajahnya yang menarik, perpaduan antara ketegasan dan kelembutan. Sorot matanya tajam namun lugu nan lembut, hidungnya tinggi, pipinya halus, dan yang paling penting adalah bentuk bibirnya yang kecil berbentuk unik dan berwarna merah muda segar.

Beberapa menit Yifan mengunci fokus matanya pada si pelayan yang memiliki senyum ramah itu, dan ia seketika bersyukur ketika pelayan tersebut menolehkan kepalanya hingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Yifan masih terdiam di tempatnya, bahkan ketika pelayan laki-laki berwajah cantik itu tersenyum kearahnya. Dan membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Dengan efek dentuman yang lebih keras, dan memancing seulas senyuman di sudut bibirnya untuk muncul.

Dan CEO tampan Wu itu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya ketika si pelayan terlihat bergerak kembali menawarkan minuman yang di bawanya dalam _tray_ pada para tamu undangan yang lain. Dan sialnya, Yifan merasa gugup entah kenapa. Dirinya seolah dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara sepatu yang bergesekkan dengan lantai ruangan yang mengkilat, hingga suara langkah itu terhenti tepat di sampingnya berdiri.

" _Want more drink sir_?" suara pelayan itu mengalun lembut di telinga Yifan.

Suaranya merdu. Perpaduan antara aksen serak, sengau dan...ah entahlah, Yifan merasa suara pelayan itu sangat menggugah selera.

" _Sure_ " sahutnya seraya menoleh. Dan di sambut seulas senyum teramat manis yang terukir di bibir unik merah muda sang pelayan. Yang jika di perhatikan bibir itu berbentuk seperti bibir kucing yang sangat imut.

Dan dirinya harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencicipi bibir menggemaskan itu.

Yifan meletakkan gelas kristalnya yang masih terisi seperempat _wine_ putih diatas _tray_ yang dibawa sang pelayan, dan mengambil gelas lain yang isinya masih utuh tak tersentuh. Namun saat ia akan menarik kembali tangannya yang sudah menggenggam kaki gelas, seorang tamu undangan wanita yang kebetulan melintas tepat di belakang si pelayan tak sengaja mendorong lengan kanannya dimana _tray_ berisi beberapa gelas _wine_ berada diatas tangannya, hingga tubuhnya bergoyang kecil dan membuat cairan bening di gelas Yifan bergoyang dan tumpah di bagian dada jas pria tampan itu.

"Ya Tuhan!" pelayan itu melebarkan mata runcingnya kaget dan refleks menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan yang bebas.

Gerakan anggun untuk seorang lelaki. Dan Yifan merasa pelayan di hadapannya itu sungguh menarik dengan gerakan tangan yang anggun dan ekspresi panik yang menggemaskan di matanya.

Yifan tak peduli jika _wine_ yang tumpah di jas mahalnya membuat penampilannya 'sedikit' kacau karena noda basah. Bahkan dirinya tidak berusaha menepis tangan si pelayan yang kini panik menepuk-nepuk jas di bagian dadanya dengan wajah cemas.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, saya sungguh tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman anda. Tolong maafkan saya" pelayan itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Takut jika Yifan marah. Dan lebih takut lagi jika atasannya mengetahui hal ini.

"N- _no_ " entah kenapa Yifan jadi gugup saat meraih pundak si pelayan agar tak membungkuk di hadapannya." _It's ok_ , _don't_ _worry_. _It's fine_ " ucapnya setelah pelayan manis berwajah feminin itu kembali menatapnya.

Sepasang bola mata kelam itu terlihat takut, namun tak melenyapkan keindahannya di mata Yifan. Dan ia merasa benar-benar tertarik dengan sosok pelayan bertubuh tinggi ramping di hadapannya ini.

"Saya akan mengganti jas anda, sungguh. Tapi tolong jangan mengatakan hal ini pada atasan saya. Saya mohon Tuan" pelayan itu menatapnya begitu memelas. Dengan sorot layaknya seekor kucing kecil yang menggemaskan, sekaligus memggoda di matanya.

Dan jangan salahkan Yifan jika saat ini perhatiannya tertuju pada bibir kucing merah muda si pelayan yang meliuk lucu.

"Tuan?"

Yifan mengerjap. Tersadar dari lamunan kecilnya terhadap si pelayan, kemudian ia mengibaskan tangan kirinya sebagai ganti kalimat 'jangan di pikirkan'.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang ini" tersenyum. Yifan berubah menjadi sosok yang hangat di hadapan si pelayan manis berbibir kucing menggemaskan itu.

"Sungguh? Ah terima kasih banyak!" si pelayan membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia terlihat senang karena tak harus takut di pecat oleh atasannya. "Kalau begitu izinkan saya mengganti jas anda" ucapnya kemudian.

Jangan panggil Presedir Wu jika Yifan tak bisa berpikir cepat untuk menemukan cara mengenal lebih jauh si pelayan. Maka ia merogoh saku jas bagian dalamnya, dan mengeluarkan selembar kartu nama eksklusif, yang kemudian ia sodorkan pada si pelayan.

"Kau bisa menghubungi ku di nomor ini nanti" ujarnya. Si pelayan menerima kartu nama tersebut, membacanya sejenak sebelum mengangkat wajahnya kembali.

"Tentu saja Tuan, saya pasti akan menghubungi anda. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas insiden ini" membungkuk sopan. Pelayan itu kembali berjalan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Dan sepeninggal pelayan cantik berambut hitam legam itu, Yifan termenung sejenak. Menyadari kebodohannya yang tidak menanyakan nama si pelayan yang sudah menarik hatinya.

" _Why you not ask his name_? _Stupid_ " desahnya kesal.

Hanya bisa memandangi punggung kecil si pelayan yang mulai menjauh menawarkan minuman yang di bawanya. Dan Yifan menyesal sepanjang malam setelah pesta berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Waiting _for my phone to blow_**

 _ **Now I'm here in a sticky situation**_

 _ **Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacin'**_

 _ **Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour**_

 _ **Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour**_

 _ **Oh oh, I can't seem to let you go**_

* * *

" _Fuck_!" Yifan mengumpat kesal sembari bangkit duduk dari posisi berbaringnya.

Rambut keemasannya berantakan namun membuat kesan seksi di sosoknya yang nyaris sempurna. Sebelum mengumpat dan memasang wajah _angry bird_ dengan alis tertekuk tajam, ia hanya berbaring diam di tempat tidur _king size_ miliknya dengan _smartphone_ di genggaman. Berkali-kali melihat layar ponsel yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan akan berkedip karena telepon masuk ataupun getaran kecil yang menandakan pesan masuk.

Yifan benar-benar sangat berharap ponsel mahalnya itu akan 'hidup' sepulangnya dari menghadiri pesta rekan bisnisnya. Dan sialnya benda canggih itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda apapun setelah dirinya selesai berbenah diri, dan telah bersiap di tempat tidur. Bukan untuk mengistirahatkan diri, ia justru sedang menunggu seseorang menghubunginya, yang telah berjanji akan segera menghubunginya. Dan sudah beberapa jam telah berlalu sejak detik pertana ia mendekam di tempat tidurnya yang super besar.

Di sepanjang sejarah kehidupan Wu Yi Fan. Ia tak pernah mengharapkan seseorang menghubunginya. Tak pernah sedikitpun berharap orang lain segera menelponnya. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia merasa sangat bodoh dan kesal. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Wu mengharapkan sesuatu dari orang yang tak di kenalnya?

" _Stupid_ Wu!" makinya lagi.

Dengan kasar ia menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak diam di hadapannya dan kemudian menghidupkannya. Mengutak-atik _gadget_ mahalnya itu tanpa tujuan karena tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Berkali-kali membuka-tutup _phonebook_ , lalu akun sosial medianya, dan berakhir menutup semua aplikasi dan memandangi _wallpaper_ ponsel yang bernuansa _monochrome_.

"Apa dia lupa? Lupa begitu saja dengan jasku yang tertumpahi _wine_?" ia memicing kesal.

Yifan kembali meletakkan ponselnya dengan kasar, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar lupa?" ia bermonolog lagi. Menggigit bibir yang membuatnya yang terkesan seksi, kemudian mendesah berat.

"Sialan. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, argh!"

Kemudian membanting tubuhnya kembali ke ranjang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal super empuk miliknya. Berteriak frustasi yang membuat gemanya teredam oleh bantal.

* * *

 _ **Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour**_

 _ **Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour**_

 _ **Oh oh, I can't seem to let you**_ ** _go_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **See I've been waiting all day**_

 _ **For you to call me baby**_

 _ **So let's get up, let's get on it**_

 _ **Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight**_

 _ **Come on, that's right**_

 _ **Honest baby I'll do**_

 _ **Anything you want to**_

 _ **So can we finish what we started**_

* * *

Efek dari semalam tak tidur dengan nyenyak karena menunggu telepon dari seseorang, Yifan bekerja dengan wajah tertekuk dan mood yang buruk. Presedir tampan itu benar-benar tidak bisa di dekati hari ini, bahkan para karyawan terutama asistennya yang sudah seharusnya lebih banyak berinteraksi dengannya ragu untuk menemui sang atasan karena aura negatif Yifan yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Pria tampan berusia awal 30 tahunan itu juga tak bekerja dengan baik. Beberapa kali ia menolak pertemuan dengan beberapa kolega yang sudah di jadwal.

Dan yang membuat sang asisten heran adalah karena Yifan terlihat sangat sering mengecek ponselnya yang kemudian di akhiri dengan helaan nafas kecewa yang sangat kentara. Pria itu juga terkesan malas untuk bekerja, karena Yifan yang biasanya tanggap dan perfeksionis kini terlihat lesu yang mudah terpancing amarahnya. Bahkan hanya karena masalah kopi yang pahit, salah seorang _office boy_ sampai terkena semprotan Yifan, yang membuat _office boy_ tersebut heran karena memang Yifan selalu meminta kopi pahit. Lantas kenapa atasannya itu marah?

Belum lagi jadwal _meeting_ yang di batalkan karena alasan malas. Kata terlarang bagi seorang Wu Yi Fan terucap begitu saja dari belah bibir tebalnya dan membuat sang asisten melongo. Pasalnya Yifan sangat anti menunda pekerjaan, apalagi jika harus membuang-buang waktu untuk hal yang tidak penting. Dan hari ini pria itu lebuh sering berdiam diri di ruangannya dengan ponsel yang tak jauh-jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Dan jika ia sedang memeriksa atau memberi tanda tangan untuk beberapa dokumen, tatapan matanya berkali-kali tertuju pada _gadget_ mahal tersebut.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan si pelayan kemarin malam sukses membuatnya _out of the character_.

Pertemuan pertama. Hanya sekedar bicara singkat, itupun karena si pelayan tak sengaja menunpahkan _wine_ di jas yang di kenakannya. Sungguh luar biasa, pelayan itu membuat seorang Wu Yi Fan berubah dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

"Seharusnya aku minta ganti rugi saat itu juga" monolognya selesai membubuhkan tanda tangan pada dokumen terakhir yang di letakkan di mejanya. Membuat sang asisten menggigit bibirnya takut-takut jika atasannya yang tampan itu akan kembali marah-marah tanpa alasan yang masuk akal.

Yifan meletakkan penanya dengan kasar, kemudian meraih ponselnya yang tak pernah lepas dari pandangannya. Sambil mengutak-atik ponsel mahalnya itu, ia menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman. Dan sang asisten yang tak memiliki keperluan lagi, segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut sengan terburu-buru.

Bukan perihal harga jas yang berharga sangat mahal. Meskipun pelayan itu merobek pakaiannya pun dirinya tidak akan marah, apalagi meminta ganti rugi. Ia hanya tidak tahu mengungkapkan kekecewaannya seperti apa. Ganti rugi jas yang kotor itu hanya alasan, sesungguhnya ia benar-benar ingin bertemu si pelayan yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak insiden pesta kemarin malam.

Yifan juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dirinya jatuh cinta secepat itu pada seseorang yang tak terduga. Pelayan tinggi semampai itu tidak sedang menggodanya, tapi dirinya sudah tergoda dan jatuh cinta pada sosoknya yang misterius.

 _ **Rrrr~ rrrrr~**_

Menghela nafas kasar, Yifan kembali mengangkat ponsel di genggaman tangan kanannya yang terkulai diatas bahu kursi. Dengan malas ia melihat layar yang berkedip-kedip dan menampilkan serangkaian nomor tak di kenal. Dengan alis tertekuk tajam ia pun menyentuh simbol berwarna hijau dan menggesernya lembut.

"Wu Yi Fan z _ài zhèlǐ_ " sahutnya malas.

 _["A-apa benar saya berbicara dengan Tuan Wu?"]_ suara merdu di sebrang telepon terdengar gugup. Satu alis tebal Yi Fan terangkat tinggi.

"Dengan siapa saya bicara?"

 _["Euhm...s-saya pelayan yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan wine di jas anda Tuan"]_

Yifan spontan menegakkan punggungnya dengan mata berbinar dan wajah berseru-seri. Jantungnya kembali berdetak ceria, dan tanpa sadar mempererat genggamannya pada ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

"Oh, kau. Ya aku ingat" Yifan berusaha untuk tidak bersorak senang saat ini.

 _["A-apa saya menganggu pekerjaan anda Tuan?"]_ suara di sebrang entah kenapa terdengar lebih sengau, membuat Yifan harus menahan diri untuk tidak berceletuk agar mereka segera bertemu.

"Tidak, tenang saja. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

 _["Begini Tuan, saya..."]_

"Tolong panggil Yifan saja, atau Kris. Jangan terlalu formal" selanya cepat. Tak tahan ingin mendengar namanya si ucapkan oleh sang pencuri hatinya.

 _["Itu terdengar kurang sopan Tu_ _ー_ _"]_

"Yifan. Cukup Yifan, kalau kau tidak bisa memanggilku dengan nama panggil _gege_ saja"

 _["Oh, uhm, baiklah...Yifan-gege?"]_

Yifan tersenyum lebar mendengar sang pujaan menyebutkan namanya dengan panggil _gege_. Dan dirinya baru menyadari jika namanya bisa di ucapkan seindah itu dari suara merdu yang manis.

"Itu lebih baik. Jadi...namamu?"

 _["Huang Zi Tao, cukup Zitao saja"]_

"Baiklah Zitao, ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

 _["Begini Tu_ _ー_ _maksud ku Yifan-gege. Bisa kita bertemu? Ini tentang jas yang saya kotori kemarin malam di pesta"]_

"Oh, sudah ku bilang jika aku baik-baik saja ' _kan_? Kau masih memikirkannya Zitao?" Yifan suka mengucapkan namanya.

 _["Tentu saja, saya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak memikirkan jas anda"]_

Yifan terkekeh kecil. "Baiklah kita bisa bertemu. Sebutkan dimana"

 _["Oh! Maafkan kelancangan saya, sebaiknya saya saja yang menemui anda. Pasti anda sedang sibuk bukan?"]_

"Tidak, aku tidak sibuk. Kita bisa bertemu diluar, mungkin sambil makan siang?"

 _["Makan siang? Tapi ini baru pukul 10 siang gege"]_

"Benarkah? Haha" Yifan menggaruk pelipisnya canggung. Kentara sekali jika ia ingin bertemu si pelayan cantik bernama Huang Zi Tao. "Kalau begitu sambil minum kopi"

 _["Tapi saya..."]_

"Kalau kau tidak suka kopi kita bisa mengobrol sambil minum teh atau _ice cream_ "

 _["Ice cream?"]_

Yifan tersenyum mendengar jika Zitao tertarik dengan idenya. "Ya, kita bertemu di gerai _ice cream_. Bagaimana?"

 _["Baiklah"]_

Ingatkan Yifan untuk tidak bersorak dan melompat senang. Karena saat telepon tersebut usai, lelaki tampan Wu itu mendesis senang dan buru-buru merapikan pakaiannya. Tak lupa membenahi diri dan menyemprotkan parfum.

* * *

 _ **What's the time, such a crime**_

 _ **Not a single word, slipping on a patron**_

 _ **Just to calm my nerves, oh oh**_

 _ **Poppin' bottles by the**_ ** _phone_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Act me up, pat me down, turn me inside out**_

 _ **That's enough, hold me up**_

 _ **Maybe I'm in doubt, oh oh**_

 _ **Now don't even think you know, no no**_

 _ **Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too**_

 _ **Everything you say, it's like a gold with a view**_

* * *

Bukan efek karena dirinya baru saja berlari karena terjebak macet, melainkan karena matanya telah menangkap sosok berambut hitam yang tampil manis dengan sweater abu-abu _turtle neck_ yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Si pelayan yang di ketahuinya bernama Zitao duduk di salah satu meja di dalam kedai _ice cream_ tempat pertemuan mereka, lelaki muda itu terlihat sedang memainkan ponselnya dengan wajah manis yang imut. Dan Yifan segera merapihkan pakaiannya sebelum berjalan mendekat.

"Sudah lama?" hal yang pertama kali di ucapkannya setibanya di depan meja tempat Zitai duduk. Si manis itupun mengangkat wajahnya cepat, dan buru-buru bangkit berdiri memberi salam secara sopan.

"Tidak, saya baru 5 menit duduk disini" senyumnya mengembang manis di bibir kucingnya yang masih berwarna merah muda. "Silahkan duduk"

Yifan menarik kursi di hadapannya dan segera duduk, berhadapan dengan Zitao yang kini tampak gugup. Dan tingkahnya itu terlihat lucu di mata Yifan. Melihat sosok murni yang lugu di hadapannya, sangat menarik terlebih lelaki manis itu memiliki tatapan menggemaskan layaknya seekor kucing kecil yang minta di belai.

"Tolong jangan terlalu kaku, anggap saja aku ini temanmu. Oke?" ujarnya berusaha mencairkan suasana. Zitao mengangguk kecil. "Kau sudah pesan?"

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum"

Yifan segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan 2 porsi _ice cream_ untuknya dan Zitao, dan memasrahkan pilihannya pasa lelaki manis nan cantik itu. Dan ia tahu jika Zitao menyukai _ice cream_ , terlihat dari wajahnya yang berseri-seri ketika memilih menu. Hingga pesanan tersebut diantar ke meja mereka, Yifan tak kunjung menyentuh _ice cream_ nya dan malah memperhatikan si manis yang antusias menyendok _ice cream_ nya sendiri.

Menikmati apa yang tersaji di depan matanya, Yifan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memperhatikan ekspresi menggemaskan Zitao yang tengah menikmati _ice cream_. Bahkan si manis itu tak menyadari jika bibirnya cukup belepotan saat ini, dan hal itu membuat Yifan tertawa kecil. Hal itu membuat Zitao mengangkat wajahnya, dengan malu-malu meletakkan sendok _ice cream_ nya.

"Maaf" ia menundukkan kepala dengan semburat merah muda di pipi gembilnya.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf, kau lucu sekali" Yifan tak bisa berhenti menyeringai. Bertemu Zitao sungguh membuatnya terhibur.

Menyeka bibirnya yang cukup belepotan dengan selembar tisu yang tersedia diatas meja, Zitao berdeham kecil.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan jas _gege_?" tanyanya. Akhirnya cukup berani memanggil Yifan tanpa sebutan 'Tuan'.

Yifan meraih _cup ice cream_ nya yang sempat terabaikan. "Jas ku baik-baik saja seperti yang sudah ku katakan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" ia menyuapkan sendok kecil penuh dengan _ice cream_ kopi miliknya.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk menggantinya"

"Jas itu hanya kotor bukannya rusak parah. Cukup di cuci dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula"

"Tapi tetap saja..."

Yifan menelan lelehan _ice cream_ di mulutnya seraya meletakkan _cup ice cream_ ke meja. "Kau benar-benar ingin mengganti jas itu?"

Zitao mengangguk cepat. "Ya, aku akan menggantinya"

"Tapi aku tidak butuh sepeserpun darimu"

Zitao menggigit bibirnya. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam?"

"Eh?" kedua alis cantik Zitao terangkat. "Maksud _gege_?"

"Kau bisa membayar ganti rugi dengan makan malam bersamaku"

Wajah Zitao menghangat hingga memerah cantik. "T-tapi..."

"Kau tahu makan malam tidak cukup untuk membayar ganti rugi"

"L-lalu bagaimana?"

"1 bulan. Makan malam, makan siang, dan kita bisa keluar bersama. Hanya 1 bulan, dan hutangmu akan lunas"

Wajah manis Zitao semakin memerah. "A-apa itu sepadan?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Jadi, apa ini nomor mu?" ia merogoh saku jasnya dan membuka riwayat panggilan telepon, menunjukkan sederet nomor pada Zitao. Dan si manis Huang itu mengangguk lugu. "Aku akan menyimpannya, jadi aku bisa menagih hutangmu kapan pun"

Zitao meremas jemari tangan di pangkuannya, memperhatikan Yifan yang saat ini tersenyum padanya. Dan merasakan jantungnya berkerja secara abnormal. Kenapa dirinya baru menyadari jika lelaki yang jasnya ia kotori itu begitu tampan hingga membuatnya berdebar?

"Jadi Zitao...bagaiman kalau kau mulai mengangsur hutangmu dengan makan siang setelah ini?"

"T-tentu" Zitao mengangguk patah-patah.

Yifan tersenyum tampan, dan semakin memerahkan wajah Zitao yang sudah seperti besi yang sedang di tempa.

* * *

 _ **So can we finish what we started**_

 _ **Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight**_

 _ **Come on, that's**_ ** _right_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

Holla~ ketemu lagi di ff geje nan pasaran :D akhirnya gw bikin yang _fluff_ , tanpa enceh yang menyiksa :v

Fyi, berturut2 bikin ff ber NC itu nyiksa banget. Baik dari segi ide, hati, dan jiwa *halah*. Gw sempet bosen karena berturut2 bikin NC, jadi pas mutusin bikin ff ini dan akhirnya jadi itu lega banget.

Inspirasi? Tentu dari lagunya **Karmin** yang " _ **Brokenhearted**_ ". Lagu Karmin rata2 gw suka sih, n menarik dibikin ff x3

 _So, mind to review?_ :3

 _©Skylar.K_


End file.
